Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), portable digital video disc (DVD) players, etc. may be used almost anywhere, such as at home, on a bus, on an airplane, etc. When a portable device is used in some locations, such as in place that is restricted by space or proximity to other items (e.g., on an airplane), the keyboard and screen may be presented at an awkward position or angle relative to the user. For example, a laptop sitting on the user's lap may require the user to look downward to see the laptop's screen. Also for example, using a laptop computer in a constrained environment such as on an airplane, with the laptop computer on the tray-top table, may pose difficulties. This is especially the case when a traveler sitting in the seat in front of the laptop computer reclines the seat, which constrains the workspace even further. In this case, it may not be possible to open entirely the laptop computer, and thus the screen may be partially faced downward. To rectify this situation, the laptop must be pulled toward the user, thus requiring their arms to be pushed backward into their seat. The position of the arms and head may lead to user discomfort and aggravation over time.